Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Kai)
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (佐野命, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo) also known as the was a legendary god-like figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He is the son of the princess and one of the first humans to be born with chakra. He defeated the Ten-Tails in battle with the help of his brother sealed the beast within themselves, thus becoming the very first jinchūriki in history. Background Hagoromo was born as one of two children to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎, a princess who ate the forbidden fruit of the Shinju that appeared once a millennium in an effort to gain god-like abilities to put an end to the constant wars during that era. As a result, Hagoromo was born with the ability to manipulate the same type of powerful chakra as his mother. The Shinju, furious with Kaguya's actions, was determined to get its chakra back, which caused the tree to assume a monstrous form of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails". The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo, alongside his brother, managed to defeat the beast by becoming its jinchūriki, and became revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. According to Jiraiya, with his knowledge of the concept of chakra, the Sage travelled across the land, spreading his ideals and religion, the , which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the . Knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body before using Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk in what would become the . Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. The older son, Indra, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess, and became very solitary. The younger son, Ashura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Ashura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true key to peace. From there, he used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine fragments that are each given a physical form and name. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose Ashura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them. Their feud has continued on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. Hagoromo would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing the history of his struggle with the Ten-Tails. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. Personality Hagoromo was a man who sought peace by spreading his wisdom across the world. He was exceptionally wise, as he was able to bring about a great change to the world by simply disseminating the principles of chakra and his religion. He also seemed to care a great deal for the tailed beasts when they were still with him; he gave them each a name as a sign of their individuality, and told them that no matter how far apart they grew, they would always be together, and would someday be led down the right path. In return, the tailed beasts showed respect and adoration for the Sage. Kurama even shed a tear at the thought of his imminent passing, suggesting that the beasts might even have viewed him as a sort of father-figure. Upon meeting Naruto, Hagoromo showed himself a very patient and composed individual, not being affected by Naruto's bursts of anger. He also is very stern to his teachings be recognized as "ninshuu" as "ninjutsu" was created for combat unlike ninshuu's pursuit of peace. He was a very intelligent man, able to methodically learn new forms of study including language and culture. Appearance Only seen entirely in his elderly age, Hagoromo had a long beard and short light greyish-coloured shaggy hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive parts of his hair resembling horns and a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. Hagoromo had pronounced eyebrow ridges with small horn protrusions above them. He also had a Rinnegan-like marking on his forehead. He wore a white full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. These symbols were later mimicked by Nagato's Deva Path, and the seal around the neck of Naruto Uzumaki's and Minato Namikaze's Nine-Tails Chakra Modes and . On the back of his cloak was a reflection of a seal which had the Rinnegan with nine magatama (both red in the anime) in three rows beneath it, much like the seal which appeared on Obito and Madara Uchiha's backs after they became the . Abilities Jinchūriki Transformation Hagoromo developed the first technique capable of sealing a inside a human body, making himself the very first jinchūriki in history. Having the Ten-Tails' great power contained within him, Hagoromo developed immeasurable power and chakra that far surpassed all others, allowing him to be renowned for possessing the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, which are tools that require a vast reservoir of chakra and would quickly kill any normal human in order to be used. Even on his deathbed, Hagoromo was able to employ his Chibaku Tensei technique on a massive scale and use that chakra to create the moon to seal the body of the Ten-Tails within it, a clear testament to his incredible power. His god-like abilites were later shown to even transcend time itself, able to continue observing the world and meet with people long after his death. Ninshū Yin-Yang Release Being the first to understand the nature of chakra, which he is stated as being Yin and Yang, forces uniting into a single form. In his teaching , he taught that the interaction of the two gives birth to things, Yin and yang transform each other: like an undertow in the ocean, every advance is complemented by a retreat, and every rise transforms into a fall. However most were unable to understand the nature of chakra as he did and choose to rely on teaching it as Spiritual and Physical energies. Sōzetsuhana stated that due to this understanding of Yin and Yang, his chakra is second to none and is the true nature of chakra itself. Though using the chakra, that comes from the spiritual energy, and the chakra, that comes from the physical energy, he had the ability to create form from nothingness with a mere thought and then bring it to life. The Sage created the nine tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails' chakra by using this ability. Though not a great deal is known about all the skills the Sage possessed, he is widely accepted to be the most powerful shinobi of all time, having been the only person to defeat the Ten-Tails: a being that was revered as a god, causing the Sage himself to be seen as a god. The Sage was also revered as the man to first understand the very nature of chakra itself. This wisdom, combined with his kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed the Sage to create the first modern ninjutsu. With such powers at his disposal, the Sage obtained a great following, as men and women from across the world strove to learn from his teachings. As the Sage's disciples grew continuously greater in number, it led to the creation of ninja clans, and later, ninja villages. It is impossible to overestimate the Sage's effect on the course of the ninja world's development. As the first true ninja, he created the ninja world, revolutionised it, and left it forever changed. The Sage was shown carrying two objects. One was what appeared to be a katana in his hand, whilst the other was a shakujō — a Buddhist ringed staff which is meant to be used in prayer. ........ Rinnegan He is revered as one of the most legendary figures in the ninja world and was so powerful that he created the using Chibaku Tensei on his deathbed. Even stated that his power paled in comparison to that of Hagoromo's use. Indra stated that his power in using the Rinnegan was world changing, in the way that he could reshape a battlefield just by using it. In addition stated that while most think that the Six Paths Technique is its only ability, he stated that this is false. Stating that it allows access to a myriad of abilities, but most are only able to see Realm of Desire, and thus unable to see its true nature to use it correctly. The main known abilities is the Six Paths Technique, also known as the Realm of the Six paths His use of this ability is known to be greater then the others being able to use all the paths in conjunction with one another producing unique effects and is what lead him to gaining the title Sage of the Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin). While mostly using the six paths, he has stated that it represents the individuals soul and life, and that their are four others known as the Four Noble Paths. Which all together are known as the Ten Spiritual Realms (十界,Jikkai), which when mastered would give the user power equal to that of the . Hagoromo stated that he was unable to master the final path during his lifetime, but able to understand it after his death. Six Paths *Deva Path: *Asura Path: *Human Path: *Animal Path: *Preta Path: *Naraka Path: *Outer Path: Four Noble Paths *Inner Path: *Hannya Path (般若道, Hannyadō, Wisdom Path Lit; Path of the Perfection of Wisdom): *Arhat Path (羅漢道, Rankandō, Lit; Path of One Who is Worthy): *Godō (悟道 (開眼道/菩薩道, kaigandō/Bosatsudō), Lit; Path of Enlightenment): *Shougaku (正覚, Perfect Enlightenment): Treasured Tools Hagoromo wielded unique tools which became known as the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. The five treasures are: the Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken, and the Kohaku no Jōhei. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō, and Shichiseiken, Hagoromo could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the Bashōsen, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The Kohaku no Jōhei allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures used for the Benihisago. Legacy As time passed, the Sage ultimately faded into legend. His bloodline was divided into the descendants of his two children, which would eventually form the Senju clan — and through distant relations the Uzumaki clan — and the Uchiha clan. As a result of Madara Uchiha acquiring and integrating Senju DNA into his body, the Rinnegan would later resurface. Though he noted nothing happened initially after the DNA integration, when he neared the end of his natural lifespan, the dōjutsu finally awakened. With that, Madara Uchiha managed to undo the Sage's seal on the vessel of the Ten-Tails by summoning it from the moon and formulated the Eye of the Moon Plan to become the Ten-Tails' new jinchūriki. Because Nagato, a pupil of Jiraiya's, manifested the Rinnegan, the latter suspected Nagato to be the reincarnation of the Sage himself. In reality, Madara secretly transplanted his own Rinnegan to the boy, without his knowledge. Nagato, as a descendant of the Senju-related Uzumaki clan, was the perfect host for the dōjutsu; however, Nagato noted that his own power would have paled in comparison to the Sage's. Others, including Kakashi Hatake, noted that the Rinnegan was viewed merely as a mutation. Kurama and Son Gokū's recognition of the Sage (and the tailed beasts' apparent status as the only survivors from the Sage's lifetime), lends credibility to his existence. Before he died, the Sage told the young tailed beasts that someone would come and lead them on the right path. The tailed beasts would all later come to agree that this person is Naruto Uzumaki. Trivia * The necklace that the Sage wore might be a reference to the Yasakani Jewel; a legendary magatama necklace that is part of the Japanese Imperial Regalia, together with the Kusanagi Sword and the Yata Mirror. * The Sage shares the same nickname with both the First and Third Hokage, who were all known as the . * Due to the ability to assimilate Kurama's chakra by eating some of its flesh, the Fourth Raikage suspected them to be distantly related to the Sage. Quotes * (As quoted by Jiraiya) * (To the tailed beasts) Category:OmniKaiser